PSYCHO
by fluffykitty-san
Summary: Yugi who has a horrible past of seeing his parents death and more. runs into the new transfer student who came to school late. what will happen when a certain SOMEONE escapes from prison? (first fanfic sorry if the summary sucks and if it is horrible.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any on the Yu Gi Oh characters! Only this plot!**_

**Chapter 1**

A small teenage boy woke up to his alarm going off by his blue themed bed, he just laid there and stared up at the ceiling. When he saw the time after what felt like 5 minutes he sighed "ugh". The small teen boy sat up stared at his clock in a daze.

"Yugi are you up?" came a voice from outside of his bedroom door.

"Yes grandpa!" Yugi said

"Hurry up or you'll be late for school."

"Okay!" Yugi got out of his bed and walked to his dresser at the end of his bed. He pulled out his school uniform, a blue jacket and black pants; he switched the white polo shirt with a black tank top as usual.

Yugi stood there and stared at his reflection in his full length mirror. He has his usual spiked black hair with amethyst tips stood up in all angles; he had blond bangs that framed his baby face that he hated, because people at his school bullied him for it.

As he was staring at his reflection he heard his grandfather yell from downstairs;

"YUGI! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! HURRY UP!"

Yugi gave a small sigh and yelled "OKAY, COMMING!"

Yugi ran to his door, and opened it and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of bread from the counter and started to run to the door. He was putting on his black boots and was about to go out the door when he heard his grandfather yell.

"Yugi! Can you watch the store tonight?"

"Sure, But why?"

"Arthur wants to show me some of the stuff that they brought back from Egypt. So I'll be out late tonight and the shop is supposed to be open till 6 p.m. tonight."

"It's fine, it's not like I never worked the shop before." Yugi said with a small laugh. "Tell Arthur I said 'hi'."

Yugi ran out of the shop that he and his grandfather lived in, ever since his parents died.

'Died isn't even right. They were brutally murdered' Yugi thought with a sorrow face.

Yugi ran to school thinking about how his parents were murdered when he was 7 years old

**Flash back:**

"**Yugi" said a man covered in blood holding a knife.**

**Yugi sat in a closet holding his mouth so he wouldn't let his voice be heard by the man. He was shivering and also covered in blood His parents' blood. He was on his way home from daycare when he found his parents in the living room covered in red liquid stuff. He sat there trying to wake them up by shaking them and yelling, but then he saw his parent's best friend, and he was holding a knife, also soaked in the red stuff.**

**Yugi didn't know why he ran. The man was his parent's best friend but he felt like he needed to run from the guy he knew so well. Or thought he knew, anyway. He just knew he had to run.**

**Now Yugi sat in a closet in the guest bed room where he would play and he was holding the house phone. He called the number 911 that his parents told him to call if he was scared. He didn't speak he just put it on low volume so the ladies voice wouldn't be heard from the other end, and chancing the family friend to hear him.**

"**Yugi I just want to play! Come out come out where ever you are!"**

"…" **Yugi sat there hoping that his fast heart beat couldn't be heard by the other man.**

"**Hello? Is anyone their?" Yugi heard a voice. His heart sunk, when he noticed it was the phone.**

**He quickly put it on the other end of the closet and hoped that the other man didn't hear it.**

"**YUGI! DAMNIT WERE ARE YOU!?" the man then enter the guest room and searched franticly for the little boy.**

**He then went over to the closet and ripped it open, to find a cowering, crying Yugi.**

"**There you are you brat." The man said with a smile.**

**He then grabbed Yugi by the arm and thrust him on the bed.**

**Yugi laid there in pain until what seemed like hours passed when he heard sirens.**

**The man then stopped what he was doing to Yugi and ran to the door and started to run out of the house. Yugi heard the sounds of fighting and a struggle but just continued to lay where he was.**

**One officer ran inside of the room Yugi was in and his face was one of disgust and worry when he saw the sight of a naked and bloody Yugi on the bed half conscious.**

**He then went to pick up Yugi who didn't struggle, and take him out to an ambulance.**

**End of flashback:**

Yugi continued to run to school pushing the horrible memory to the back of his mind. Yugi arrived at the gate of the school 5 minutes before the morning bells went off.

He started to run to his class room at top speed. Only to get there 1 minute after the bell rang. He got in the room and was breathing heavy. But the teacher wasn't know were to be seen and Yugi mentally cursed himself for running to class. He went to his seat by the window and saw his best friend joey walk up to him, with his blond and puffy hair. He was in the same get up as Yugi, but he had a white T-shirt under his jacket.

"hey Yug'." Joey said with a Brooklyn accent.

"Hey Joe."

"Did ya' hear 'bout the new student we goin' ta' get? Some punk heard a tech tell'in another 'bout it "

"no I just got here, I woke up late" Yugi said with a blush.

"dang yug' ya need ta get a new alarm."

"I know it skips the time it's supposed to go off"

"ALRIGHT CLASS, GET TO YOUR SEATS THE BELL RANG 5 MINUTES AGO!" a very boring looking guy said

"kay' teach any thin' for you!" joey said with a fake smile. Making Yugi giggle.

"ok we have a new student today but he seems to be running a little bit late." Said the teacher.

Yugi sat there the rest of the class hour thinking why someone would be late for their first day at a new school. The bell rang and yugi got up and waited for joey to get his things, and leave the room.

Yugi then ran into something or _someone _with a** BAM, **when he walked out of the door.

"ow, ow, ow , that hurts!" Yugi said with a pain filled voice.

Yugi opened his eyes to see crimson eyes that seemed to peer into his soul looking at him. It was then that he noticed that the unknown man was on top of him. Yugi, who was blushing a deep red, then got up when the guy quickly got off of him. He then noticed that the guys looked like him but handsomer. He had black hair that spiked up in all directions but had crimson ends. His bangs also were a blond but didn't frame his face; instead they stuck up in all directions like lightning bolts. He also (of course) had crimson red eyes that held a slight glare, but it was a friendly glare.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" said a frantic, blushing Yugi.

"It is quite alright. I'm not hurt, and I wasn't the one watching were I was going." Said the look alike.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going! Seriously I am sorry"

The boy just chuckled at Yugi witch made him blush.

"I neva' seen ya' 'round here. Are you the new student?" Said an annoyed, but slightly confused Joey.

"Yes. I am. My name is Yami." Said the boy now known as Yami.

"Yug' he could be your twin!" said Joey, as he was helping them pick up their books.

"y-yeah." Said a shy Yugi as he finished picking up his books.

"Sorry but I have to go and talk to the teacher." Said Yami with a slight smile. "But we do look alike don't we?" Yami said with a laugh. He then walked into the class room, leaving Joey and Yugi gawking.

"ok that was freaky. But we need to hurry to math class, or the teacher will blow her head off if were late again." Said a shocked Yugi.

"sadly, I agree wit you yug'." They then walked to class in silence.

Yami:

'I finally found you _Aibou_.' Yami thought with a smirk as he walked into the class room to talk to the teacher about his tardy ness.

End of chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2

**Fluffy:**** sup yeah sorry I just found out how to do things and I didn't upload the first chapter right so !**

**Kitty: shut up will ya?! I'm trying to sleep here!**

**Fluffy: nope I will talk when I want to talk**

**Kitty: sigh. Read and review … why am saying this?! IT YOUR STORY!**

**Fluffy: shut up. OH! AND I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – escape

Yugi was walking alone to 5th hour history: the only class he didn't have with joey basically. He spotted his friend Tristan walking towards him.

"Hello, Yugi." Tristan said with a warm smile.

"Hello, Tristan. Did we have homework for history last night? If so I TOTALLY forgot." Yugi said with a worried smile.

"No need to worry. There was no homework last night." Laughing Tristan and Yugi went into the classroom and sat down in their seats. Tristan sat behind Yugi in the long black table with duke devlin. He was his history partner.

"Hey duke." Yugi said with a smile.

"Hey, cutie" duke said with a sly smile.

Yugi rolled his eyes, but smiled at his friend. "Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, you're cute highness." Duke said with a slight bow laughing.

"Okay class! Settle down." Said Mr. Wicket; the boring, monotone voiced history teacher. "Today as many of you know, there is a new student. His name is Yami. Come on in." he called

"This is Yami show him a warm welcome everyone. Now say hello and sit beside ... Yugi do you have anyone sitting beside you?"

"N-no sir, it's an empty seat." Yugi said with a nervous tone.

"Alright then, Yami please sit next to Yugi, don't worry he won't bite; unless you tick him off. Like one time." Mr. Wicket said with a smirk.

Yugi blushed at the memory of biting a kid who was bulling him when the teacher was out. He kept saying he was short and looked like a girl. So Yugi bit him to get him to stop.

"Don't worry I won't tick him off. Too much" Yami added under his breath. So that only Yugi could hear, making him blush deeper. Yami sat down in the seat besides Yugi while Mr. Wicket began the class.

"Ok, today we are starting a new project on Egypt. You are going to be working with your partners on this one. It will be a poster on the history of Egypt and its people. You might need to get together outside of class to work on it. So I suggest you get you contact information to your partners."

Yugi groaned. He didn't like to give out his info to people that he hardly new. Let alone to Yami. But Yugi had to, History was sadly his worst subject.

"Ok I'll give you the rest of the hour to find info on Egypt." Said Mr. Wicket, going to his desk in the corner of the room.

"so…" Yugi began.

"I don't have a book yet can I barrow yours?" said a calm Yami.

"s-sure. H-here you go."

"thank you, but I might not need it considering I came from Egypt and of course I know my own history."

"R-really?! My grandfather used to be a archaeologist there. He's retired now but his friend Arthur who works at the museum down town. He always forces my grandpa to look at the displays before they get out. He's his best friend and I'm supposedly a descendant from Egypt to!" Yugi caught him-self rambling to a stranger and blushed. He didn't tell anyone he was part Egyptian. Only joey, Tristan, and duke (of course his grandfather knew. He's the one who told him) knew he was part Egyptian. Yugi blushed maidenly.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to ramble on about that."

"It is fine. It made me less carious actually." Yami said a little bit confused. "I was wondering why you looked a bit different than full Japanese people." Yami said calmly.

"Oh um… d-do you need my number? So you can call me if you need help with the project?" Yugi said shyly.

"Sure, that would help." Yami said looking at the clock noticing that there was only 5 minutes left.

Yugi and Yami exchanged contact information and were each other lived if they couldn't get a hold of each other over calling. Then the bell rang and Yugi gathered his books. He fallowed Tristan and duke out and went to lunch. They met up with joey who looked mad.

"what's wrong joey?" Yugi asked with a worried look.

"KAIBA! He at it again thinkin' he can do whatever the hell he wants! Just cuz' he a rich bastard!" Joey shouted, Red faced. Kaibas been after joey for a year now saying he will 'make him his'. He tries to buy joey stuff with his money.

"AND HE TOOK MY LUNCH!" Joey continued. ''said I should starve or eat wit' his sorry ass." Joey looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't worry Joey. Ill share my lunch with you." Yugi said with laugh as they sat at the tree they all sit at for lunch.

After lunch they went their separate ways Tristan and duke went to math class, while joey and Yugi went to reading. Then they went to study hall and left to go home Joey walked with Yugi till they got to his house and Yugi went inside waving by to his friend.

Yugi went inside to find his grandfather on the phone. 'Why is he here? He's supposed to be at the museum till late tonight' Yugi thought. Salomon saw his grandson walk in and he said "I got to go Yugi just returned.. Yes.. Yes.. I'll be careful. I'll tell him to be on alert to. Ok thank you goodbye." Yugi was confused. 'What is he talking about?'

"Yugi … w-we need to talk." Salomon said with a worried and scared face.

"What is it grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"I-it's… it's about… Erik… He has escaped prison."

Yugi just stood there in shock not wanting to move. His parent's murderer and his rapist, has escaped prison. He hoped it all was a dream, and that he would wake up soon. But this was too real to be a dream.

**It was real.**

End of chapter 2

* * *

**fluffy: sorry again. this chapter is short but it is the best i could do with finals and all.**

**kitty: shut up will ya?!**

**fluffy: i'm getting real sick of your sh-**

**kitty:oh great goody goody's starting to cuss. :D this is improvement.**

**fluffy: read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fluffy: kitty let me love yooooooou!**

**Kitty: back off psycho!**

**Fluffy: but I loooove you!**

**Kitty: no you don't! You're drunk!**

**Fluffy: tee hee hee for you my baby kitty-san**

**Kitty: *knocks out fluffy* sigh as you all can tell she's a drunken fool =(-.-)=" sigh~ 'please enjoy'**

* * *

Chapter 3: STALK!

Yugi didn't know what was going on anymore. He didn't know how he got in his bedroom or when it became morning. He just lay there, in his bed, too scared to get up and go to school. When he heard footsteps out in the hall he was about to scream when he heard his grandfather knock and say "Yugi, stay home today. Don't go to school. I'll stay here with you." He said

"…" Yugi said nothing but knew his grandfather was right. He wouldn't be able to handle school with what has happened. 'I need to call Joey and tell him to bring me my homework later.'

Yugi got out of the bed noticing he was still in his school uniform from the day before. He walked over to where he saw his cell phone and dialed Joey's number. It rang once then Joey picked up.

"yello'?" Yugi heard joeys voice on the other end.

"…u-um hey Joey can you bring by the homework for today later when school is over? I won't be at school today."

"sure. Do you got' a fever or suntin'?" Joey said in a sleepy voice.

"n-no I just won't be at school is all ok I got to go now bye."

"hey! wa-!" joey started to say but Yugi hung up the phone before he could continue what he was saying. Yugi stood there for a second not knowing what to do. Then he decided to take a shower and change his cloths. He grabbed a tank top and some short shorts for pajamas, and walked to bathroom to take a shower.

"Grandpa I'm going to take a shower!" Yugi yelled down the stairs.

"Ok! Don't take too long I'm cooking you something to eat right now!" as his grandfather said that Yugi got a whiff of cheeseburgers; his favorite. His mouth started to water as he thought of them.

Yugi walked into the bath room and closed the door the he locked it. Witch he never did, but he felt safer with it locked today. 'Under these circumstances I think it is right.' Yugi thought. He walked over to the bath tub and turned on the water to fully hot. Then he let it fill up about half way then added bubbles and got in. he laid there for a while just thinking about what he should so. Then he heard tapping on the window. Yugi felt panic serge threw him as he was about to scream. But then he heard a faint 'MEOW!' he got up and opened the window a little but enough for a little white kitten to jump through the window. She landed on the floor jumping over the tub full of steaming water. Then he heard a loud 'CRACK!' and a bolt of light lit up the dim bathroom. Then he heard rain falling loud and hard against the window. Yugi smiled at the kitten who just escaped a thunder storm.

"hello there little girl." Yugi said with a kind and small smile. She baby kitten 'meowed' in response. Then she walked to his dirty clothes and layed down on them. She soon fell asleep.

Yugi sighed and went back to cleaning himself, when he was done washing his hair and body. He got out and grabbed a towel to dry him-self. Then when he was sure he was completely dry he got his cloths and put them on.

"Yugi are done in there?" his grandfather's voice came from outside the bathroom door, causing Yugi to jump.

"Y-yeah. But I have a surprise for you" Yugi said with a small laugh looking at the sleeping kitten.

Yugi grabbed the sleeping kitten trying not to wake it up. Then he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a worried old man that looked like Yugi.

"What's this sur-" Salomon started but stopped when he saw the cloths in Yugi's hands move. Then a white fluffy head popped out of the shirt and Salomon watched amazed as a Wight cat popped out and jumped on Yugi's head, causing him to giggle.

"Where did this little fella come from?"

"I was taking a bath then I heard a knock on the window opened it slightly and she jumped in right as it started to rain."

"Well I'll be." Salomon said chuckling.

"Can I keep her?" Yugi said sounding hopeful.

"Sure but it is a very big responsibility." Salomon said seriously.

"I know. I'll try my best!" Yugi said with a grin as bright as the sun. "Let's see. I need to get food and the pet store down town."

"Oh no you don't, you're not leaving this house." Said a very worried Salomon. "I'll think of a way to get it without you leaving this house."

"It's ok grandpa. I don't want to leave either. Maybe I can get joey or someone to bring it? He's coming over later to give me my homework." Yugi said to his grandfather. He walked to his room with the baby kitty in his arms. Yugi put her on the bed, as he walked over to his cell phone to see two missed call's from Joey.

"damn this is going to be hard to explain later." Yugi said as he dialed Joeys number.

"Yello'? Yugi! What the hell man! I been callen' you! What's wrong?" said a very frantic Joey. Yugi sighed and began.

"I'm sorry Joey but I'll tell you when you get hear ok? And I need another favor. Can you stop by the pat store and buy some cat food ill pay you back when you get here." Yugi finished with a questioning tone.

"why? Did ya' get a cat?" Joey asked with a laugh.

"haha. Sort of I'll explain when you come over later ok?"

"ok, I got ta' go yug' or I'll be late."

"ok bye." Yugi said hanging up the phone.

Yugi walked over to the bed and sat beside the now sleeping baby kitten (again). He lay down and covered up in his blue blankets. He started to doze off and fell asleep. He was completely unaware of the eyes that were watching him from outside of his window.

* * *

Stranger:

'There he is that cute brat. Oh how I want to hurt that face'

The unknown man was sitting in a tree outside of Yugi's room he was looking into the now dark room.

"ok bye." Yugi said

The man didn't want to stop listening to his small voice. He watched as Yugi crossed to his bed and laydown, right next to a baby kitten. He could see it was white from where he sat but he couldn't see its features that well.

"Yugi, you will be mine." He said licking his lips.

He scratched over a pair of new sharp teeth cutting his tounge. But he didn't seem to notice.

"Yugi."

* * *

Yami:

Yami sat in homeroom waiting for class to begin. He also wanted to see Yugi again. He couldn't believe he found one at last. His partner. The bell rang and there was still no sign of Yugi. He started to get worried. He watched as Joey Wheeler came in late.

"Sorry teach' but I was late cause' I was talking to my man Yug' over the phone. He says he won't be coming today, he also didn't explain why ether' so he asked if I could get his work for him aftah' school"

"Ok, ill excuse it this once, now, sit down."

"kay' teach'."

Well this is just great Yugi's not hear this is going to be a very boring day indeed.

* * *

Yugi:

Yugi woke up to a knock on his door. He went over to open it only to be tackled by a blond haired teen.

"J-Joey! Your heavy get off of me!" said a laughing Yugi.

"NO WAY IN HELL! Your gramps' told me why you can't leave so I is gonna' protect ya yug'. You're my best bud!" said a worried but happy joey. But he seemed a little bit pissed for some reason.

"Did you bring my homework? OH and the cat food?" Yugi added as he heard a faint 'MEOW' from behind him. He attempted to push Yugi off of him but had no such luck. 'I really need to work out more' Yugi thought as he struggled against his strong friend joey. Yugi didn't know what was going on until he was on the bed. Joey picked Yugi up and threw him on the bed and laughed.

"D-don't do that! What if I got hurt HUH!?" said an angry but laughing Yugi. "w-well did you bring the stuff?" said Yugi as he calmed himself down.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got the stuff. So is this the reason why you needed cat food?" Joey asked stroking the baby kitten.

"Yeah, isn't she cute? I was taking a bath when she jumped through the window. So I decided to keep her." Yugi said petting the kitten.

"What's her name?"

"I don't have one yet. I just woke up actually." Yugi looked at the clock and noticed school got out an hour ago. "Thanks for bringing the stuff. Oh and hear you go." Yugi said handing joey twenty dollars.

"Gee thanks yug' but the food was only ten dollars." Joey said laughing but taking the money and giving Yugi a ten dollar bill. "Thanks anyway."

Yugi and joey sat there chatting away and playing some video games when Yugi's cell rang. Yugi went to go answer it, but he didn't know who the caller was. It wasn't saved into his phone. Yugi pressed 'answer'.

"Hello?" Yugi said.

"Hello. Is this Yugi?" said a familiar voice that he couldn't place.

"Yes, this is him."

"Oh, good. This is Yami remember, you gave me your number in case we need to talk about the project?" Yami's voice said threw the phone.

"y-yes is there something you needed?" Yugi asked with a blush. Yami was calling him. Then he heard joey laugh at his face so he ran out of the room and into the bathroom away from joey.

"Is that joey? Did I call at a bad time?" Yami asked concerned.

"N-no not at all he's just over visiting he should be going home soon actually." Yugi said way to fast.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it's fine. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually I was hoping we could meet, and talk about the poster design." Yami said.

"U-um I sort of can't leave my house right now. I'm sorry." Yugi said apologetically.

"Is there a way I can come to you? I don't mind it." Yami asked.

"Y-yeah you could come over to my house. If you want to!" Yugi said fast.

"I don't mind at all. _Aibou._" Yugi almost didn't hear the last word witch made him blush, big time.

"A-alright then when will you come over?" Yugi asked with his face still burning.

"I'll come over right now."

"O-Ok I gave you directions right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. You did. Well I'll see you in about twenty minutes then.

"O-OK bye."

Yugi hung up the phone and leaned against the bathroom door. 'HE IS COMING TO MY HOUSE!' Yugi screamed in his head. Yugi walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom to see that him and joey completely trashed the place.

"Help me clean." Yugi said automatically.

Joey looked around the room as if he just noticed the mess."Ok, but why the rush? You got a date?" Joey said with a smirk.

"N-NO Yami is coming over so we can work on a history project." Yugi said blushing at the thought of a date.

"WHAT! Why?!" Joey said standing up.

"because I sort of cant leave my house right now remember?"

"O-Oh yeah, I forgot sorry." Joey said starting to pick up.

They finished five minutes before Yami was supposed to get there.

"dang yug' sorry but I have to go." Said Joey as he looked at the time on his cell phone. "I have to pick up serenity from the hospital."

"It's fine joey go and get her." Yugi said with a smile.

Joey was headed out the door when they heard a knock on the other side.

"Must be Yami." Yugi said as he walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Yami, looking like a badass student.

"yo." Said Yami.

"H-hi Yami." Said Yugi.

"Oh hello Joey longtime no see." Yami said with a smile.

"Hello, but good bye I have to go know." Joey said with a smile. "Yug' call if anything happens. Got it? I mean it CALL." And with that Joey was gone.

"Don't just stand there come on in." Yugi said after he noticed Yami was still outside of the door. When he said come in he stepped in and looked oddly relieved of something.

"Thank you for having me over." Yami said politely.

"No problem."

"Where's your parent's?" Yami asked not knowing.

"U-Um. T-they d-died when I was seven years old. I live with my grandpa now, and he's out right now." Yugi said as strongly as he could.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Yami was about to say something else, but was cut off.

"It's fine. You didn't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now let's get to work."

* * *

**Stranger:**

'**Who Is that boy? Why does he look like MY Yugi?'**

**The guy thought. 'Did he have a brother? No, No. his parents would have told him if he did. He also would have met him.'**

**The man sat there and stared at the two boys take out big heavy books.**

**But what he wanted to know was.**

"**Why does he smell like **_**us?**_**"**

* * *

End of chapter 3

Fluffy: phew this took forever. (I found some extra time to wright this :D I hope you enjoyed.)

Kitty: no it didn't. It only took you a few hours is all!

Fluffy: SHUT UP!

Kitty: read and review. … Sigh someone else please adopt me. I can't stand this psycho anymore. :'(


	4. Chapter 4

**Fluffy: YOSH! SCHOOLS OUT! I'm freeeeeeeeee~~**

**Kitty: shut up it is only for 2 months sheesh =.=**

**Fluffy: SO WHAT! IT IS FREEDOM! Now I can type more.**

**Kitty: oh. But still calm yourself woman.**

**Fluffy: nope I am a free woman *runs through field of flowers dramanticly.***

**Kitty: oh god. =(O_O)= she's gone nut job on us… I wonder what she's going to do to the story now…**

**Fluffy: FREE!**

* * *

Chapter 4: overnight stay.

Yami:

'I'm in his house.'

Yami sat on the floor of Yugi's bedroom, at a small table in the middle of the small, bluish room. There books were spread all over on it and on the floor. All had titles to do with Egypt.

"What should we do for the design?" Yugi said.

Yugi was wearing short shorts that showed off his legs perfectly like a girls and a black tank top that shower off his figure showing how skinny he was for a guy. But Yami liked it.

"I'm not sure I was hoping we could come up with something together." Yami said honestly. But he didn't really need the help of Yugi he just wanted an excuse to see him.

"How about this?" Yugi said starting to sketch something on a piece of paper. When he was done he showed it to Yami. Who was shocked by Yugi's art skills?

"That is good. Are you an artist?" Yugi said with a hint of laughter in his voice. It was a picture of the millennium items that looked like they were falling from the sky into a golden box.

"N-no, I'm not that good at drawing, it's just something I can do on a whim I'm better at game's." Yugi said with his face down trying to hide his face. This amused Yami more. 'He's so cute.'

"Why are you hiding your face Yugi? Embarrassed?"

"N-NO!"

This made Yami laugh out loud at the small teen. "Yes I like the design. We should use it." Yami said grabbing the poster board out of his bag. "Here, draw it on this now." Yami said handing Yugi the poster board.

Yugi began to draw on the board and about 5 minutes later he was finished. The next 30 minutes went bye fast as him and Yugi looked threw the gigantically heavy books. Then he heard Yugi's stomach growl, causing the small teenager to blush out of embarrassment.

"Are you hungry?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Y-Yes. A little bit."

"You want to take a break? And get something to eat at a fast-food place? I brought my car we can drive." Yami suggested.

"U-Um I would like to but I can't leave the house right now. Maybe even for a few days." Yugi whispered the last part but Yami had incredible hearing so could hear the little whisper.

"Why can't you leave? Are you grounded or something?"

"No. it's complicated." Yugi said looking scared. It was then that Yami noticed Yugi was scared the whole time he was there.

"Is something wrong? You looked scared for the past thirty or so minutes." Yami asked with concern in his voice. 'If anything happened to you I would not be able live.' Yami thought. 'I finally found you.'

"It's fine, it's nothing the cop's will handle it." Yugi then covered his mouth.

Yami stared at Yugi in shock. 'Why does this involve the police!'

* * *

Yugi:

Yugi cover his mouth. 'Oh no, I said too much. He'll hate me if he knew the truth.' Yugi thought. "U-Um. What I mean is the police… um.. Well it's hard to explain." Yugi started to say, when he saw Yami's shocked face. Then he opened his mouth to try to continue, but was cut off.

"Yugi? Is some else here?" came a voice from down stairs.

"Y-Yeah a classmate is. We are working on a history project." Yugi yelled down the stairs to his grandfather. Him and Yami got up and went down the stairs to greet the old man.

Salomon stared at the boy that looked like more serious and mature version of Yugi. "Who's this? And why does he look like you?" Salomon began to soften his face and shook Yami's hand.

"My name is Yami Atem, nice to meet you Mr. Mutou. I'm Yugi's history partner." Yami said with a kind face. "And like I told Yugi when we met. We do look alike don't we?" Yami said with a slight laugh. This made Yugi's grandfather laugh to.

Yugi stomach growled again when the two finished introducing each other, causing him to blush again in embarrassment. "Yugi? Are you hungry? I'll go get you something at the store or something." Salomon said to his grandson with a slightly worried expression on his face. "It's fine grandpa. I can walk alone I'll be f-" Yugi was cut off by his grandfather. "No way are you going outside! At least not alone! Not until they capture Erik!" Salomon was almost yelling now.

They forgot about Yami until he spoke up. "Who captures this Erik person? Is he someone important?" Yami asked with worry all over his face.

Yugi forgot Yami didn't know and then mentally yelled at his grandfather for saying what he said about _HIM._ 'I can't stand that name!' Yugi screamed in his head.

"H-He's no one important." Yugi said too fast, making Yami question him more.

"Are you sure? He must be important for you not to leave your house." Yami said not believing Yugi for one second.

"You don't know? I thought it was on the news this morning?" Salomon started. "You know about the escaped prisoner? Who escaped 2 days ago?"

Yami looked at the old man in surprise. Why would that be a reason to keep Yugi inside? "Sorry I just moved to Domino city a week ago. We don't have cable yet. So no I didn't hear about this. What does this have to do with Yugi staying inside?" Yami asked questioning.

Salomon hesitated for a minute looking at Yugi who just stood there standing emotionless from shock, before answering Yami. "W-Well you see… this man…is the one who killed… my son and his wife. Well Yugi's parents that is." Salomon said after hesitating a few times while talking. Yugi flinch at the last part. When his grandfather was done Yugi went to the floor and crouched in a ball. He started to cry as memories of that night came flooding back to him.

* * *

**Flash back:**

**(sorry but it is important =3=)**

"**Yugi I just want to play! Come out come out where ever you are!"**

…

**Yugi lay on the bed of the guest room with his legs spread and arms tied above him with blood all over his body. He looked at the police officer coming in to find him half dead and raped. He was scared when the officer touched him but did not resist him. **

**Yugi then woke up in the emergency room with his grandfather by his side. Not being able to move.**

"**Don't move Yugi! You lost a lot of blood!" Yugi stared at his grandfather confused. 'Blood? That stuff that comes out of you when you get hurt?' Yugi tried to say but he couldn't talk. Then he noticed something was down his throat and that was when he fell back to darkness.**

* * *

Present day:

Yami stared in shock as Yugi began to weep. Salomon ran to his side and tried to calm the tiny teen, only to fail. Yugi didn't know what was happening; suddenly the floor beneath him disappeared making him give a small "yelp" as he continued to cry.

"I'll take him to his room." Yugi heard Yami say. Probably to his grandfather who he saw nod his head and went to the kitchen. Yugi was suddenly on his bed in a ball crying. He couldn't stop seeing red, his parents on the floor, a bloody mess.

"Try to calm down, _Aibou_." Yugi heard Yami's voice from beside him. Yami was rubbing Yugi's back and hugging him trying to calm Yugi down from his sudden panic attack.

Finally after what seemed like hours to Yugi, he finally calmed down, and stopped crying.

"Are you ok now?" he heard Yami say with a concerned voice.

Wiping away his tears streaked face, Yugi said. "Y-Yeah I-I'm f-f-fine. Just need a moment is all." Yugi said, blushing a very deep crimson when he noticed Yami was hugging him. 'Oh my GOSH, Yami saw me crying and he knows about Erik.' Yugi screamed in his head.

"… Did you call me Aibou?" Yugi asked blushing deeper.

Yami chuckled, and nodded his head. "Sorry if it made you uncomfortable. But it is true."

Yugi blushed like a huge idiot. 'oh. My. gosh!' Yugi said in his head. Then his grandfather came in with two plates. It was then that Yugi smelled the hamburgers. His stomach growled as his grandfather handed the plates to Yugi and Yami.

"Hear you two go. Eat up. Oh and since it is this late, do you want to stay the night Yami?" Salomon asked Yami with a questioning look.

"Sure I would love to. But I need to make a phone call." Yami said with a smile. He got up and went out of the bedroom with his cellphone in his hand. He came back 3 minutes later.

"That was quick." Yugi said smiling.

"I just needed to call the person looking after me to tell them that I won't be home tonight." Yami said with a smile.

"Well since you can stay I guess I'll go and get ready for bed. Don't stay up too late." The older man said with a smile at the two teens.

When he left Yugi spoke up. "s-sorry about him… and crying like that." Yugi said with a blush.

"It's quite alright. But were shall I be sleeping?" Yami asked.

"U-Um well we don't have a guest room and when joey sleeps over he sleeps on my bed with me but you could sleep on the couch if you don't want to." Yugi quickly added.

"The beds fine, it'll be amusing." Yami said with a smirk.

"O-Okay." Yugi looked at the clock and noticed the time.

"DANG! That's the time, already!?" Yugi said with a shocked face.

"yes, shall we go to bed?" Yami asked with a smirk.

"sure." Yugi said with a yawn.

Yami and Yugi got in the bed after Yugi lent Yami his biggest cloths. Even thought they were his biggest shirt and shorts, they were still a bit tight on Yami. But they were comfortable enough to sleep in. they covered up and Yugi went to sleep after a few minutes.

* * *

**Yami**

**Yami lay awake, watching Yugi turn over so that he was facing Yami. When Yugi felt Yami was there he unconsciously nuzzled closer to him and leaned on his chest. This made Yami want to hug him more.**

"**So cute." Yami whispered.**

**Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, and pulled him closer to his body. He looked out the window and saw that it was a new moon the sky jet black, 'This is going to be a long night considering I don't need to sleep at night.' Yami whispered still starring at Yugi. He took this chance to get a good look at the little teen. His sleeping face looked so peaceful and it was still a little bit red from Yugi's little crying scene. His face all distorted like that made Yami want to hurt this guy named Erik.**

'**I will find this guy and I will kill him.' Yami thought to himself.**

**Yugi shifted in his sleep. He looked like he was growing uncomfortable with the position in Yami's strong arms. Yami shifted Yugi in his arms so that Yugi was more comfortable.**

**Yami lent in and kissed the teens small lips with a peck. Yugi flinched at the feeling of lips on his own, but did not wake up This made Yami go deeper into the kiss. He opened Yugi's mouth with his, and tasted Yugi's sweet breath on his own, but pulled away when Yugi stirred in his sleep. When Yugi yawned and relaxed again in Yami's arms he started to play with Yugi's hair. **

**But a strand fell from his neck and he stared at the open piece of skin on Yugi's neck. He got a good whiff of the small teens scent and sent him in a slight frenzy. But before he could do anything he heard a soft 'meow'. 'Thank the pharaohs.' Yami thought getting himself under control. He didn't want to hurt Yugi. Yami looked over his shoulder to see a small white kitten by his head. She had the eyes of crimson color that looked like they knew and saw what Yami was. He gave a chuckle and petted the kitten.**

"**Yuki?" Yami said, knowing the name already from Yugi playing with the kitten while they worked on the project.**

"**Thank you, for stopping me." Yami said to the kitten with kind eyes.**

**The kitten then 'meowed' in response to Yami's thanks. Then she walked over to Yugi and lay on his shoulder. Yami stared at Yugi in his arms, until he fell into a surprising slumber.**

* * *

**Stranger:**

'**What the hell! Yugi how dare you leave yourself so vulnerable to him! I will have to punish you earlier than I thought. It seems like I didn't teach you a lesson all those years ago.' The stranger said staring at the window and watching the look-a-like of Yugi violating him.**

"**I will have punish you sooner than I thought" the man said aloud. "What he just almost did to Yugi is proof enough that he is one if us." The man said jumping from the tree and landing on his feet. "Time to go get the preparations ready." The man said walking down the dark street.**

End of chapter 4~

* * *

**Fluffy: Sigh i'm so tired from nothing. Maybe staying up all night playing my new Xbox is bad for me…**

**Kitty: NO SHI* SHERLOCK! You only had 4 hours of sleep in the past 2 days! AND YOU HAVE TO GO CAMPING IN A WEEK!**

**Fluffy: shush kitty im going to pass out. -.- ****zzzZZZ| **

**Kitty: sigh she's in bad health right know sorry for her stupid self. But please review. ….. OH GOSH I'M GETTING SOFT! TOUGHEN UP SOLDIER!~**

**(p.s. I'm going camping in a week sooo~ I won't be uploading next week. I am sorry but I have to go. I'll wright as soon as I get back!) *probably in 2 weeks.* I also had a slight fever wile writing this… so if it is crazy I am sorry! **

**oh how i wish i knew how to wright lemons lol :P... (still has a fever)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fluffy: ooooh! so tired. That was a long camping trip.**

**Kitty: it was and that old geezer tommy bossed you around like a fresh piece of meat. Never once said 'please'!.**

**Fluffy: I wanted to punch him and kick him in a hurtful place.**

**Kitty: I always want to do that to people :3 .**

**Fluffy: I know. I know. Just do it so the cops don't find you out.**

_***+*+*+~(^-^)~$~(^-^)~$~(^-^)~$~(^-^)~+*+*+***_

_**The Bet**_

Yugi woke up to the feeling of being wrapped in something warm. But he was too comfortable and warm to open his eyes and see what it is. He laid there wrapped in whatever it was and thought, 'probably my blanket.' Yugi thought. After a few minutes Yugi decided he would have to get out of bed sooner or later. Yugi then sighed and opened his eyes to see Yami's handsome face, shocked and then remembering yesterday's events, he then noticed that the thing that was wrapped around him was not his blue blanket but Yami's toned arms. He stared at Yami for a few minutes, then he tried to get out of the hold Yami held on Yugi but to no avail would he loosen his grip he had on Yugi. 'H-He's strong even in his sleep.' Yugi thought.

"Yugi?" Yugi heard Yami's sleepy voice say. Then he felt the arms around him get slightly tighter but then they released him. "sorry." Yami muttered. Yugi looked up to see Yami getting up out of the bed and changed his cloths. He started blushing as he stared at Yami's toned chest, Yugi noted that Yami had abs, and that they were the sexiest things that he had ever scene. He imagined what they would feel like if he traced them with his hands. Yugi blushed at the fantasy of touching Yami's abs. He looked away when Yami caught Yugi starring at his chest and gave him a slightly playful smirk, which made Yugi melt but blush.

"Like what you see?" Yami asked playfully, causing Yugi to blush even deeper. Why? Well because he did like what he saw. He just ignored himself and slowly got out of bed trying to look anywhere Yami wasn't. It was then that he noticed what he was wearing. He was still wearing the same small shorts and tank top as last night, the shorts showing off his thin, feminine legs which were long compared to how short he was. 'Guess I'll change to.' Yugi went over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a different black tank top. After he got dressed he went too look out the window, seeing that it was still raining, hard, he went to his closet and grabbed his blue jacket from the door handle then he put it on. While he got dressed Yugi was unaware of Yami staring at him with lust filled eyes, which disappeared when he turned around and looked at Yami.

"What?" Yugi asked, noticing that Yami was staring at him.

"Hmm? Oh um nothing I just spaced out." Yami said with a exasperate voice.

Yugi still looked confuse but believed his him. Yugi went over to his dresser and picked up his cell phone, looking at the time. He noticed school started in an hour and a half.

"Maybe I can get grandpa to let me go to school today?" Yugi muttered to himself.

"Yugi, Yami? What do you want for breakfast?" Came Yugi's grandfather's voice from the doorway. He opened the door to reveal Salomon wearing an apron. This caused Yugi and Yami to laugh at the old man's style.

"I don't care. What about you Yami?" Yugi asked, still snickering.

"I don't care either, as long as it is delicious." Yami said with a slight laugh, causing Yugi to smile even more. All three of them went down to the small kitchen. Salomon went to the fridge, and grabbed out a carton of eggs and a pan from the cabinet by the stove, then he started to make eggs on the stove. Yami and Yugi sat there at the table talking about the history project they are working on, while Salomon cooked, when Yami's phone began to ring. He hastily went to answer it. But before he answered it he read the caller ID. That was when his face hardened. He opened the phone and said with a hard voice and clenched teeth. "What do you want Bakura?" Yugi watched Yami's quick reaction with curiosity. 'Who is this Bakura person?'

Yugi watched and listened to Yami's conversation.

"No. WHAT! WHEN! WHO! Why didn't I ever hear of this?! Fine I'll take care of it. I got to go. Bye." when Yami hung up he looked like he was about to kill someone, and that scared Yugi. It was like Yami was a different person completely. Yugi looked at him with innocent eyes.

"A-are you ok? Did something happen?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

Yami stayed quiet for a while. The he said "no everything is fine." Yugi stared at him with questioning eyes that did not believe Yami for even a second. But then he got over it and remembered what he was going to ask his grandfather.

"um. Grandpa. Do you… do you think I could go to school today?" Yugi asked with a hope filled voice. Salomon stopped what he was doing and looked at Yugi with concern. "Are you sure Yugi?" he asked with a worried glance. "You don't have to push you self, you're no." he asked as he went back to cooking their breakfast.

Yugi got up the little courage he had and said "well I can't miss the rest of the week people with think I died, and plus joey will be there in case something happens." Yugi said looking at the table. He hoped his grandfather would say yes, he missed his friends and he didn't want his homework to build up. 'No use running from this… I have to face it.'

"Fine but I have to give you a ride. But I will have to open the shop later than I usually do." Salomon said still not wanting Yugi to go.

Yugi and Salomon forgot that Yami was there until he spoke up. "If you don't mind Mr. Mutou, but I could drive Yugi to school that is if you're not afraid of your grandson riding on the back of a very sturdy motorcycle." Yami said in a serious tone. Salomon looked like he was debating this. "Have you ever got in an accident? Gotten a ticket? It is also raining outside." he said with a serious tone equal to Yami's.

"Most say that I am the most capable driver they have ever seen." But then Yami added when he saw Salomon question his words. "And no I have never gotten a ticket or got into an accident, And Yugi's hair will be protected by the helmet and he could were a jacket to protect his cloths. I don't mind the rain at all." Yami said with the utmost respect to Yugi's grandfather.

Salomon stood there for a while, cooking breakfast, thinking if he should trust Yami or not. Then with a sigh as he started to turn off the stove he said, "Fine, but it is really up to Yugi to decide not me." Salomon said more to Yugi that to Yami, hopping that Yugi would say no, but to no such luck when Yugi said, "sure it'll fun! I never rode a motorcycle before though …" Yugi finished with a worried look.

"It will be fine I won't drive too fast." Yami said with a playful smirk.

"Well you two better hurry and eat this food and get on your way then. But putt on a jacket before you go Yugi." Salomon said to Yugi before he went down to the game shop.

"I'll be right back Yami." Yugi said a3s soon as he was finished with his breakfast. He got up and hastily ran to his room. He opened the door and ran to his closet to get a black jacket and slipped it on over his blue school jacket. Then he got his phone out of his pocket and dialed joey's number. After the third ring joey answered.

"Yello'?" joey familiar Brooklyn accented voice came through the speaker.

"Hello? Joey this is Yugi I was calling saying I don't need you to bring me my homework today. I'm going to school." Yugi said with a serious tone to his best friend.

"Yugi. Are ya' sure? That psycho is still out there. If ya' want I could swing by and walk wit' ya' to school. I don't mind bein' late." Joey said with uncertain concern in his voice.

"Thank you for worrying but I'll be fine joey… I … I'm getting a ride to school." Yugi added after a moment of silence.

"ok that's good then, but I has ta go now or I will run inta' Kaiba on da' way to school. Tell ya' gramps I said drive safe." Joey said, and before Yugi could say anything about Yami giving him a ride, Joey hung up and the line went dead. After checking what battery life he had left, 'still a full battery.' Yugi thought to himself. Yugi gave a sigh and flipped his phone closed and put it in his pocket.

He was about to leave the room when he heard a 'Meow!'

Yugi turned around startled by the sound. He saw Yuki sitting upright on his bed staring at him with curious eyes. She jumped down and trotted to Yugi's legs and wove in and out of them rubbing her body on Yugi's ankles. Yugi bent down and picked the baby kitten up, and petted her while he walked out to the kitchen to find it empty. Confused Yugi walked to the living room but to find no Yami, then by the front door and still no sign of the teen. Then Yugi noticed Yami's shoes were gone and decided he went out before him. After hastily slipping on his black boots; Yugi walked out to the game shop. Walking down the stairs he heard voices and when he came into view of the shop he saw his grandfather talking with Yami. His grandfather noticed him as he walked in causing Yami to look over to Yugi.

"Well it's about time. We thought you had a breakdown" Salomon said with a playful smile. Yami got up and started to walk to the game shop door.

"I called Joey for a second and told him he didn't need to drop off my homework for today and that I was going to school." Yugi said to his grandfather as he put Yuki on the counter next to his grandfather and then also starting to walk to the door trying to keep up with Yami. Yugi was completely oblivious of the flash of jealousy that showed on Yami's face as he glanced at Yugi but quickly looked away.

They walked outside the shop door into the rain as they heard Salomon yelling to drive safe and try to stay dry. As soon as they walked out five kids about the age of six walked into the shop, they were all wearing rain coats. Well even on rainy days the shop still gets business. Yugi was glad his grandfather didn't have to drive him he would feel bad if they missed all of these customers.

"So where is your motorcycle?" Yugi asked curiously to Yami. To which he pointed to a brand new looking black and crimson red motorcycle that was parked under a tree, it looked hardly wet thanks to the cover of the tree blanches. Yugi did not know what kind of brand the motorbike was but he knew by how it looked that it was a very expensive bike. This made Yugi wonder if Yami was rich.

Yugi fallowed Yami over to the huge looking bike, but Yugi knew it was his height that made it look so huge. Yami got on it and unstrapped something from the handle bars. He threw it to Yugi who struggled to catch it in his small arms. He saw it was a black helmet with red outlining what looked like blood.

Yugi stared at Yami confused as to what to do with the thing. Yami looked at Yugi and laughed. "Put it on your head." He told Yugi still laughing.

"But what would you wear? It looks like you only got one." Yugi said staring at Yami with wide innocent eyes.

"It's fine. I only bring that in case someone else needs it. I never use a helmet." Yami said giving him a reassuring smile.

"I.. if you say so." Yugi said as he put on the helmet. but was confused as what to do next.

"Do you need help on the back?" Yami asked noticing Yugi hesitate. Yugi gave a slight nod and was happy that the helmet hid his deep blushing.

Yami got off of the bike and helped Yugi on; he half carried and half let Yugi climb on his self; causing Yugi to blush more. As soon as he was on the bike Yami made sure Yugi was sturdy enough before getting on in front of Yugi. As soon as he was on he flipped the kick stand back and kicked the bike on, then he balanced the bike with his feet, causing Yugi to jump in fright.

"Make sure you hold on." Yami yelled back over the sound of the engine.

"Hang on too where exactly?" Yugi asked confused. He never rode a motorcycle before. He did NOT know where to hang on to

"Put your arms around my waist." Yugi yelled laughing at Yugi.

Yugi did as he was told. He leaned forward and lightly wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. Then the bike started to move forward. Not just a little bit starting off slow. It was a fast sudden movement. To which caused Yugi to tighten his grip on Yami's stomach.

As they rode through the city, lights and colors flashed by and Yugi couldn't help but stare, mesmerized, by the speed. Suddenly Yami started to ride faster and Yugi gave a small yelp and clutched tighter to Yami, scared that he might fall to his immediate death, he closed his eyes shut.

After what seemed like a few minutes to Yugi, Yami was pulling into the parking lot of the school. He found a parking spot under a tree and pulled into it. He was starting to get off but noticed that hands were still wrapped tightly around him. He gave a slight chuckled and turned his head slightly to see Yugi clutching on to him for dear life.

"Yugi." Yami began but Yugi didn't hear him. So he tried again louder this time. "Yugi! Where hear." He said in a very amused tone.

Yugi slowly loosened his grip on Yami and then fully let go. Yami got off the bike and then turned around to help Yugi off who already had the helmet off and on the handle bars. He looked shaky and worn out. So this time Yami didn't let Yugi half climb off, instead he just fully lifted Yugi up off of the seat like he weighed nothing and put him on the ground. As soon as Yugi's feet touched the floor he gave a small sigh and tried to stay standing. His legs were shaking and his face was flush of all color beside a small blush from the embarrassing moment when Yami lifted Yugi up off of the bike.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked Yugi concerned that he might barf.

"Y-yeah just a bit shaky is all. He he" Yugi said with a bright but shaky smile.

Yugi glanced at his watch. They arrived ten minutes before the school let the students in the building. It was still raining but just a small down pour now. They were dry under the tree until that time. 'Great. him and his fast driving.' Yugi thought. Then he noticed that only a few cars were parked in the lot. He has never been this early to school before.

"So it seems we arrived rather early. What should we do till they open the doors?" Yami asked with a slight grin.

"We could wait here." Yugi said but is sounded more like a question.

"Sure… want to play a little game?" Yami asked with a mischievous grin. "Whoever loses has to tell their most embarrassing secret to the other."

"You're on but you should know I'm amazing at games." Yugi said with a huge grin.

"Ok, whoever blinks first in the next 5 minutes loses, agreed?" Yami smirked.

Yugi thought it was going to be like a card game or something. "ok you're on." Yugi said with a slight smile. But deep inside he was worried he'd loose.

"Ok. Start NOW!" Yami said not blinking after he said those words.

The first minute Yugi seemed like he would win, he did not flinch a bit. But when it started to rain a bit harder some water blew into his eyes causing him to try and blink. Yugi noticed that Yami wasn't even fidgeting or trying to keep his eyes open, but he did have a slight mischievous smirk planted on his face. He tried but blinked after four minutes. Yami laughed when checked how much time had passed on his watch.

"Sorry but you lose Yugi. Time to fess up your dark secret." Yami said with an evil smile.

"But you know it already." Yugi tried to pass off his parent's death as his darkest secret, but to no such luck did Yami fall for it.

"You're lying." He said with a serious but playful tone.

"N-no I'm not. What makes you say that?" Yugi stuttered. 'I can't tell him my darkest secret. I'd die of embarrassment. Grandpa doesn't even know!' Yugi thought 'only joey knows it…'

"U-um I like… cheese burgers?" Yugi said, which sounded more like a question than an answer. 'Cheese burgers? Really! Way to go Yugi!' Yugi screamed to himself.

"Still don't believe you." Yami said with a laugh. "I knew that by the way, you ate them last night."

Blushing Yugi gave up. It was impossible to lie to this guy. "F-fine! But you have to promise not to say it to anyone. Not. A. Word!" Yugi took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "h-how… how do you feel about same sex relationships?" Yugi asked with his head down.

"There fine I guess. I know quite a few gay couples actually. One of my best friends is gay. His name is Marik." Yami said with a straight face.

This relieved Yugi. "w-what if I said… that I was… you know … gay?" Yugi squeaked out with a small voice. Yugi looked up at Yami after a minute of bowing his head, too afraid of looking at Yami's shocked expression, but was surprised by Yami's face instead. It was warm and understanding and it made Yugi comforted.

"Well, that was quite a secret indeed." Yami started to say with a sigh. "But it just so happens that you're not alone. I myself am gay." Yami said with a grin.

Yugi didn't know what to say. He was shocked by Yami saying it out like it was nothing, just another normal thing.

"W-well I think they are letting student in now so I think we should get going." Yugi said with his face turning deep red as he walked through the rain to the school building. He didn't know if Yami was fallowing him or not. He didn't care; he just knew he had to do something.

Yugi was walking down the halls when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked behind him to see Yami standing directly behind him.

"Ahh!" Yugi screamed. "Don't do that! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry I thought you knew I was behind you" Yami said with a snickering laugh.

"I-its fine, you just scared me is all." Yugi said with a smile. "Let's get to class now."

'How did he do that? I know he wasn't there a second ago! There were no footsteps. Sometimes Yami feels like he's not human.'

_***+*+*+~(^-^)~$~(^-^)~$~(^-^)~$~(^-^)~+*+*+***_

**Fluffy: yeah I forgot to mention as to why the killers name is Eric. It was going to be Maximillion Pegasus, but as I was writing the end of chapter 2 I got in a huge fight with my step dad. Who's name just so happens to be Eric. **

**Kitty: basically he pissed her off and to vent her anger, she put down Eric by accident instead of Pegasus. So yeah there you have the meaning behind the name Eric. An even bigger ass than me! :D**

**Fluffy: yeah so his image is going to look like Pegasus so you can imagine that it is him if you want.**

**Kitty: read and review please. And we had a GREAT time camping… until our tent got infested by bugs on the last two days …**

* * *

**(Oh and sorry for the late update! As I said I was camping. But then I had writers block… -.- but I'm starting a new story thanks to camping it gave me a new idea! But it will only be like 3 or 4 chapters long! Still don't have a title yet. )**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Omgosh I haven't uploaded in so long ._. but I'm sorry I was going to upload this last night but I was side tracked, I was also busy and could not upload anything or even write. I just didn't have the time. But any way I am sorry for this late chapter. Schools a bitch let's just say that.~**

**I don't own Yugioh (if I did Yugi and Yami would TOTALLY be together.)**

**I also don't own the movie 'Pacific Rim'.**

**~Oh and don't hate me after this chapter. I'm a sadist after all~**

**~Fluffy~**

**#*#*~$~(T_T)~$~$~$~$~(T_T)~$~$~$~$~(T_T)~$~*#*#**

Chapter 6~

It had been a month since Eric's break out from jail. Yugi finally got his grandfather to let him leave the house other than for school. He hasn't heard anything on the wear about of Eric. So Yugi just assumed that he didn't want anything to do with him. Yugi had been hanging out with Yami more and more lately to, in fact he was about to go out with him to see a movie. Joey was supposed to go with them but canceled at the last minute over a text message so it was just him and Yami.

'I'm kind of nervous.' Yugi thought as he looked at his watch for the tenth time. He was supposed to meet Yami at the park at five thirty. His watch said it was a quarter to five. Yugi took one last glance at himself in the mirror and check if what he had on was fine. He wore black leather pants that fit his curves perfectly and a black hoodie over his usual black tank top. He put on a black collar to match the look with a few simple black bracelets.

Since Yugi new that it was going to take him awhile to get to the park he thought he should leave early. As Yugi began to walk to the door his phone began to ring. He looked to see it was a text message from Yami. Yugi blushed as he read the text.

_**Change of plans. I'll pick you up since joey canceled on us. Be there in ten.**_

Yugi's heart leaped with joy. He took one last glance at himself then walked to the kitchen to tell his grandfather when he will be home. He found the elder washing the few dishes left over from their early dinner in the sink. Yugi walked over to his grandfather.

"Grandpa?" Yugi said to get the old man's attention.

Salomon stopped washing the bowl he was washing and looked at Yugi.

"Yes?"

"U-um well Yami will be here soon to pick me up joey canceled on us so Yami said he would just come and get me."

"Ok just be careful. Oh and I won't be here tomorrow. I have to take care of business at Hawkins tomorrow. I also will be out till late around I will be home around midnight." Salomon said as he started to clean the dishes again.

"Okay, see you later then grandpa. I'll be home before ten" Yugi said as he walked to the front door to put on his black boots. He stood there waiting by the door until he heard knocking on the front door, he immediately open it to see a very sexy Yami smiling at Yugi. He wore skin tight leather pants with just a tank top that showed off his killer curves and toned chest. It fit just around every muscle showing off his masculine body. He wore an unzipped leather jacket over the tank top. Yugi gave a blush as he took in the sight before him. Not noticing that he was staring at Yami the whole time until the sexy teen said something to him.

"Like what you see?" Yami said with a seductive but playful smile. Yugi just ignored him as he walked past him and out into the cool air that surrounded him.

Yami gave a chuckle, but fallowed nonetheless. He walked in front of Yugi and led the way to his motorcycle. When he got to it he swung his leg over beckoned Yugi to do the same.

Yugi had a slight blush as he got closer to the bike seeing that Yami already was on it. 'Damn why is Yami so hot!' Yugi thought, as he got on the back of the bike. He put his hands on the back of the seat but when he remembered how crazy Yami drives; Yugi hesitantly wrapped his arms around Yami after he saw the look Yami was giving him as in to say 'you better hold on.' As Yugi did so, Yami started up the bike and revved the handle and pulled off, gaining speed as they rode through Domino city. Yugi tightened his grip on Yami as they rode. Yami thought Yugi was being cute and wanted to teas his cute look alike for a bit. He took the long way to the movie theater and revved the handle and gained more speed causing Yugi to squeak and tighten his grip even more on Yami, who only smiled at the action. After a few minutes, Yami looked over his shoulder to see Yugi was almost in tears and instantly slowed down to a speed Yugi could handle, but he never loosened his grip. After about 10 more minutes, but what seemed like an eternity to Yugi, they arrive at the movies, Yami parked his motorcycle in the driveway and got off. When he turned around he helped Yugi get off by grabbing his waist and slowly guided him down to the ground.

"Sorry if I frightened you Aibou." Yami said with concern in his voice.

Yugi looked up at Yami with a smile on his face. "It's fine I'm better now I was just a little scared." Yugi said as they started to walk and pay for their tickets.

They were seeing the new movie 'Pacific Rim'. Yugi had to admit he was excited it had the whole school talking. So Joey asked Yugi and Yami to go since the rest of the gang where too busy with other things that they had to do. Which is why Yugi was surprised that joey canceled; he was so excited to see it. Yugi and Yami walked to the room that they were playing 'Pacific Rim' in and found seats in the middle section. Yugi sat there watching strangers start to pile into the theater. After a few minutes the previews started to play and the lights dimmed. Yugi looked over to Yami to see he was staring at him with carious eyes. As soon as Yami saw Yugi turn his head and look at him he looked away and stared at the screen. Ten minutes after the previews started they ended and the movie began. Yugi and Yami both watched intently going into their own deep thinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll be a second I have to go to the washroom." Yugi said as him and Yami walked out of the theater room showing 'Pacific Rim'.

"Ok I'll go wait by my bike." Yami called out as he saw Yugi retreat to the washroom. Yami gave a chuckle and walked to the parking lot.

Yugi found the washroom and ran inside to a stall, after relieving himself he unlatched the lock and walked out and went to the sink. Yugi slowly washed his hands and was about to dry them until he herd laughing behind him. Yugi turned around and froze. There stood a bulky man three times Yugi's height.

"U-ushio." Yugi said with terror written all over his face and voice. Ushio was the school bully who always beat up Yugi for his own personal joy. Yugi was lucky for about a month, when Ushio was away from school. Yugi assumed the bully finally got arrested.

"Well. Well. Well. Look what we have here." Ushio said with the most sadistic smile Yugi has ever seen. "What brings little Yugi here? You simply CAN'T be on a date. Someone as short as you would never get a girl." Ushio asked/said as he walked closer to Yugi who was panicking trying to find the nearest exit, but was cut short as he was punched in the side of his face, causing him to fall to the floor and hit his head hard on the floor, Yugi gave out a loud whimper as he started to fall towards the floor, but Ushio didn't stop there. He grabbed Yugi by the color and threw him against the wall. "I have been bored not beating you up lately." He picked Yugi up from the floor and kneed him hard in his abdomen; punching Yugi a few more times along with a few kicks to his head and gut, Yugi was thrown back to the floor causing Yugi to be knocked unconscious. Satisfied, Ushio left the little teen as he turned and walked out of the bath room, leaving an extremely bloodied unconscious Yugi behind.

Yami was standing by his motorcycle waiting for Yugi to get back from the washroom and was getting worried as the minutes seemed too passed by slowly. 'Wonder what's taking Yugi so long. Maybe I should go see if he's alright.' Yami thought as he started to walk towards the theater bathrooms. When he entered the bathroom he was not expecting to see Yugi passed out covered in his own blood. This made Yami's blood boil with rage and fear for his little look alike, as he ran over to Yugi. He was heartbroken at the sight of Yugi. He lay in a puddle of his own blood, but nothing looked death threatening. The blood was coming from a few cuts and his bloody nose.

Yami slowly lifted Yugi in his arms as he walked out to his bike in the parking lot, ignoring all of the stares he got by the bystanders. When he got to the bike he sat down on the seat with Yugi still in his arms. He adjusted Yugi so he was sitting on his lap, but facing his chest with Yugi's legs hanging out behind him. Yami started up the engine and was about to drive off when Yugi moaned and moved in his arms. He immediately stopped and looked down to see his smaller look alike awake and in pain.

"Yugi? Are you alright? What happened in the bathroom?" Yami said with worry and anger in his voice.

"Y-Yami? W-where is U-Ushio?" Yugi said starting to fall back into sleep.

"Yugi try to stay awake ok. Don't fall asleep I'm going to take you to home. But bear with me ok? This will be a bit painful." Yami said as he started up his bike and started to pull off into the street. Right when he was on the road he speed up, right away he heard a sound of pain as he drove off. He ran through every stop light and sign earning the yells from people he cut off, the occasional "DAMN TEENAGERS!" after a few minutes of breaking any speeding recorded in history they finally arrived at the Kame game shop, Yami stopped his bike and got off, with Yugi in his arms he carried him bridal style to the front of the shop. He rang the buzzer and soon Yugi's grandfather was standing in front of him, he looked like he was about to go to sleep but was interrupted by the doorbell, but seeing his grandson in the arms of his friend and beaten all of his tiredness vanished. He let Yami in still holding Yugi in his arms. He brought Yugi to his room and laid Yugi on his bed, Yugi had passed out sometime during the ride to the house. After he was sure Yugi was in a comfortable position he turned to Yugi's grandfather, who looked like he wanted answers.

"What happened?" Salomon said with a worried and angry voice.

"I'm not sure. After the movie Yugi said he had to use the bathroom so I said I would wait in the parking lot, but after fifteen minutes of waiting I decided to go see if he was sick or something but then I found him unconscious in the bathroom. When I got to the bike to bring him home he woke up and said something about an Ushio person. Dose that name sound familiar?" Yami said with anger as equal to Yugi's grandfather. He was just as worried for Yugi's health as the elder.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yugi woke up to the ray of sunshine shining on his face. He looked around trying to find out where he was. He immediately recognized his room, and Yami sleeping directly next to him holding his hand. Yugi gave a slight blush and tried to pull his hand free but Yami's wouldn't budge from his grip on Yugi. Giving a sigh Yugi decided to let Yami stay holding his hand as he felt pain in his stomach. Yugi lifted his shirt with his free hand and saw the black bruises on his abdomen. Yugi remembered what had happened the night before and wondered if Yami had somehow got him home.

"So you're awake now huh?" Came a groggy voice. Yugi looked over to see Yami looking at him through tired eyes. He nodded and sat up when Yami released his hand.

"How did we get back?" Yugi asked with curiosity in his voice.

"I drove us on my motorcycle. How are you feeling?" Yami sat up and looked over Yugi's injuries.

"Fine but my stomach hurts… who bandaged me up?" Yugi asked looking and the places were Ushio had cut him, now fully bandaged.

"I did after your grandfather and I had a little talk. Why did this Ushio do this to you?" Yami said now with a serious tone.

"H-how did you know it was Ushio who did this?" Yugi asked.

"You woke up for a few minutes and muttered 'where did Ushio go?' then I think you passed out again on the ride here."

"W-well he is the school bully. He always beats me up but this time it was worse. But I got free of his beatings for about a month. He hasn't been going to school for the past month. So I figured he dropped out or finally got arrested or something…" Yugi said as he started to cry. "I thought I was lucky for a while, but that never happens huh? Cause he will be there at school tomorrow." Yugi said with a frightened voice.

"Yugi don't worry I won't let him near you." Yami said with a serious tone as he got up. "Do you want breakfast? I believe your grandpa is at the museum. He said something about not being here and Hawkins calling him out to look at stuff."

"sure." Yugi said as he tried to get up but winced in pain and fell back onto the bed. Yami stood beside him and lifted his shirt, holding back his anger as he looked at the blackening bruises on the small teen's abdomen. Sighing, Yami stood up.

Yugi was about to try to stand again but then felt the floor beneath him disappear and gave a yelp. Yami had lifted Yugi bridal style and started to the door. Yugi blushed a very dark crimson as he was led out of the bedroom and into the living room. "Y-Yami, you don't have to do this." Yugi said as Yami carefully placed him on the couch.

"I know but I want to. Now what do you want for breakfast?" Yami asked.

"Um… pancakes?" Yugi said, as he watched Yami walk to the kitchen.

Yugi grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the news. After he watched what the weather is going to be for the rest of the week, Yami came in with a plate of pancakes and sat them on the table. He turned to Yugi and helped him into a sitting position. After Yugi ate all of his breakfast he said he was tired, and soon he fall asleep on the couch. Yami stared at him as he fell asleep while sitting up. He looked slightly uncomfortable, so Yami positioned Yugi to where his head was on Yami's lap and his feet curled up on the end of the couch. Yami turned his attention to the new as a familiar head popped up on the screen. Curious, he turned up the volume so he could hear. (Yugi turned it on mute.)

**News cast:**

"…. And so far there has been no lead as to where the escape convict Eric has been in hiding. We hope to find the criminal soon before he starts to harm anyone else." The lady said with a serious tone, but went on as she switched to another breaking story. "The following deaths of many victims COMPLETLEY drained of their blood has escalated to thirty one victims as of last night. The police are making it their top priority to catch this serial killer before he strikes again…." Yami turned the tv off in disgust as he heard what was going on in Domino city and felt pity to those who have died.

'I will find this guy and kill him, but I have to deal with Eric first.' Yami thought.

Yugi started to stir in Yami's lap thus causing him to see that Yugi was obviously having a nightmare. He started to shake Yugi's arms trying to wake the small teen.

**Yugi's dream:**

"_Yugi-i." Came a voice Yugi new all too well._

_Yugi remained quiet as he lay at the bottom of the closet {heeheehee. Sorry ignore me.} in the guest room, holding his breath. He could hear the man getting closer. Holding the phone in his hand he sat there as the closet door was wrenched open. Yugi was to terrified to move. He didn't resist when the man picked him up and threw him on the bed._

**~end of dream~**

"Yugi?" Yami said when the boy started to open his eyes. Crimson meeting amethyst orbs, on the brink of tears. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Yugi only nodded his head and started to sob. Yami grabbed him and lifted him onto his lap. As Yugi sat on his lap and cried Yami thought of the kind of nightmare that would make Yugi cry like this. "Do you want to talk about it?" Yami asked in a soothing voice. Yugi just shook his head as he started to calm down from his sobbing. "Are you sure?" again Yugi just shook his head and leaned into Yami more. He started to fall asleep again and soon drifted off to sleep in the safe arms of Yami.

**#*#*~$~(T_T)~$~$~$~$~(T_T)~$~$~$~$~(T_T)~$~*#*#**

**fluffy: very sorry for the long silence school has been a bitch and i just fall right to sleep when i get home. but im starting to get a hang of it again but i also had a Wrighter's block. sigh again very sorry but i think im going to start uploading fast now.**

**kitty: review if you liked it!**

**~ fluffy out ~**


End file.
